


BellBlue

by Blueflyer678



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Kwami Swap, Multi, wheelchair au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueflyer678/pseuds/Blueflyer678
Summary: Marrinete couldn’t walk. She was lucky that she had lived through the accident; even luckier that there were no longer any visible marks but the accident left a worse injury, it left her confined to a wheelchair and a set of crutches for the rest of her life.She could never walk again. Or so she thought...





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
A cry for help  
Most people don’t remember their accidents but Marinette can remember hers as clear as day. It was a sunny spring day she was on the sidewalk waiting to cross the street she was only 10 at the time. She was waiting there along with a blond haired boy. The light turned green and she walked across the street with the boy in front of her. A car was speeding down the street.’ It would stop ‘she told herself it was a red light and a pedestrian zone she would be fine. She was right there the boy in front of her was the one in front of the car.”Look out!”she cried but she knew there wasn’t enough time for him to move. She pushed him out of the way in a nick of time.”CRASH” The boy spun around to see who shoved him but instead he was met with a different sight. Marinette was on the ground in a puddle of her own blood. Unable to move only able to cry.The blonde shrieked and called for help as he rushed to Marinette’s side. He was crying and blubbering while Marinette slowly slipped into unconsciousness. She found herself in the hospital when she woke up. The doctors told her she had been asleep for 5 days. Her parents parents were beside her bed holding her hands. Then the doctor told her… She could never walk again.   
~Three years and 363 days later~  
It was the day before her first day of highschool and Marrinete was thrilled. Not about waking up earlier than usual but otherwise she was excited. Marrinete woke up and looked at her alarm it was 9:30 that was a good time to get up she supposed so she sat up got ready and slid into her wheelchair. “Mama! Papa!” She called down ‘Where were they?’ she thought. This was her last day of summer and though she was looking forward to school, she wanted to enjoy her last day of summer with her family. She rolled down the ramp leading downstairs.”Surprise!!!”her parent cried holding up a plate of crepes Marinette's favorite breakfast food.”Mama, Papa thank you so much!” she said eyeing the plate of crepes hungrily. “Anything for our favorite little girl” her mother said kissing her on the forehead. Marinette’s mom Sabine Dupain-Cheng was a short woman with black hair and kind eyes. While her father Tom Dupain-cheng was tall, broad chested, but he still had the same kind eyes. “Alright honey we are going back downstairs to the bakery.” Her father said ruffling her hair. “Okay ,love you guys. ” she responded as they went downstairs. Marrinete sighed ’what am I going to do now’ she thought to herself. With her plate now free of any scraps she put it in the dishwasher. She looked outside and new exactly what she was going to do she grabbed her sketchbook and her pencils and went down the ramp to downstairs. “Mama!Papa! I’m going out!” Marrinete called as she was halfway out the door. “Okay sweetie be careful call us if anything happens!” her mother calls as she assists someone at the register. Marrinete knew exactly where she was going she had gone down this path a thousand times. She began to see the old church. The church had been abandoned for decades no one long abandoned by people and its religion. It had a beautiful garden out front where she just loved to hang out and sketch. She rolled to her usual stop a large willow tree surrounded by flowers. She began to sketch. It was a beautiful dress with a skirt that looked like a stained glass window with a white flower at the hip. Marrinete stiffened a sound was coming from the church. She moved closer to the church. ‘What's that sound?’. She drew ever closer just able to make out the sounds of someone... crying?


	2. A lonely child

Adrian Agreste was alone. His family was one of the richest families in paris if not in all of france. Yet money never meant anything to Adrian his family is what mattered to him. He used to be happy but ever since his mother had died he was lonely. Then there was the accident that only made things worse.   
~Three years and 363 days earlier~  
Adrian was happy he had finally got out of the house. It took some climbing skill that he had required only thanks to the climbing wall in his room. His mother had died shortly after his 10th birthday which was only 4 months ago and after Adrian had finally gotten over the grief his father refused to let him out of the house. He had even prevented Adrian from going to school. He wanted to keep an eye on his son even if it was at the cost of Adrian's happiness. So when Adrian had finally snuck out he was ecstatic. It was amazing he was finally outside he would go home later but he knew what he was going to do first he was going to the park. He waited at the crosswalk and a girl with black hair so dark it seemed to have a blue tint stood beside him. He swore in his head and just waited for the girl to say “Hey aren't you Adrian Agrest?”or maybe”OMG can I have your autograph and a picture”. He waited but he never got the reaction he was waiting for she was just focused on balancing her groceries. He sighed with relief as the walk symbol came on. Maybe if he had looked back and forth before crossing or payed attention he could have stopped it but, he knew he knew he couldn’t have done anything he just wanted some kind of sense of control that he could have stopped but it happened anyways. “Look out!!” A voice called and a push that sent him sprawling. When he turned around expecting to see a fan that had knocked into him he was met with a much more horrifying sight. He never found out what happened to the girl but judging by his father's grim gaze she had to be dead. Just another unfortunate soul he had to bear. Adrian stared out the window wondering how her family was for the hundredth time since the accident. He was sure they hated him. Who didn’t? His father didn’t love him and just used him for modeling. He was alone with nobody to love and no one to hate or blame but himself.   
Master Fuu was walking past the Agrest mansion. Holding a black box with an intricate  
red design. Tracing the pattern until the box moved in his hand causing him nearly to drop it. Looking up he saw the blond boy staring through the window and made a decision. “Well one down, three to go.” Master Fuu said chuckling to himself as he walked the black box in his hand now gone.


	3. A bluebird sings

Marinette chided herself, no way was she going in there. It could be a trap it or maybe it could just be could be in her head. But what if it wasn’t? The doctor said any later and she would have bled to death. What if someone was injured? _ What if someone was dying? _ Before she could talk herself out of it she rolled up the ramp to the old church. She pushed open the doors with a large creak barely making it in before the door swung shut.The sobbing was louder so she had to be closer ”Hello?” Marinette called slowly rolling forward the sobs continued and echoed through the church. She rolled into the atrium the stained glass windows creating a cascade of colors to cover the floor. That when she saw it ,a small pendent. It was a beautiful dark blue with patterns in cyan and green. As she moved closer to the pendent the sobbing stopped. The pendent  was dusty and clearly hadn’t been used in a long time but for some reason it was warm and… pulsing? Yes it was pulsing along with her own heart beat. Marinette checked her phone. “Shit” Marinette swore out loud. It was later than she had expected her parent expected her home by now. She picked up the pendent and moved as fast as the wheelchair would allow. Marinette was out of the church and down the sidewalk before her parents had even noticed she was late.

 

Duusu was awake and was no longer crying. He wiped the tears from his eyes.  _ Wait I actually have a form?! _ He thought to himself. He was out of his miraculous but why? He looked around.  _ Wait this isn’t the church?! _ He was surrounded by walls painted a pleasant pink covered with designs and photos. The bag he crawled out of was on some sort of chaise lounge which was also pink. He got up and went to the wall looking at a dress design marinette had done yesterday. Where was he how long had he been asleep after what happened he wouldn’t be surprised if he had been asleep for decades. He was absent mindedly tracing the design as he thought.”AHHH” Duusu quickly turned around just in time to avoid a sketch book being thrown at him. “IT'S A MOUSE NO A BUG! A BUG MOUSE!” Marinette screamed throwing everything within reach toward the tiny kwami. Duusu straitened his tail feathers“I am a bird thank you very much.”

“A GIANT TALKING BUG-MOUSE!” Marinette corrected. She rolled to the hatch about to call down to her parents when Duusu flew right in front of it. Marinette scrambled back almost falling out of her wheelchair.“Wait please listen to me!” Duusu pleaded looking into the eyes of the frightened girl.  “I’m just as confused as you are but you have to trust me!You can’t tell anyone about me, not your friends not even your parents.” Marinette looked at the small Kwami that was pleading with her and gave in.”Okay this is a secret but who are you?What are you?!” she asked. “Hi I am Duusu and I’m a kwami.” He said cheerfully he seemed satisfied with this answer.”Umm what's a kwami?” Marinette asked clearly confused.  _ Wow I have been gone a long time _ Duusu thought to himself.”A kwami is someone that can bestow powers upon their chosen or the one who wears the sacred item in times of great need.” Duusu explained. “Where is your sacred item D-duusu?” Marinette asked rolling toward the kwami. Duusu flew over to Marinettes bad and pulled out the pendent she had picked up in the church. “That explains why I heard the crying!” Marinette said.  _ Crying?  _ Duusu thought that wasn’t possible shouldn’t be possible no one could here Duusu crying inside his miraculous not even his chosen unless...  _ She could have the soul. _ He thought. _ The one that fits with all of the seven miraculous' but that's extraordinarily rare but there's no other explanation.  _ “Duusu!” Duusu jumped startled.”Sorry!”Marinette said ”It's just you were being unresponsive a-and you weren’t- ” Marinette was rambling making little hand motions as she talked. Duusu smiled she seemed nice enough but was she hero material but tomorrow he would go back to the master and she would continue her life after all there was no trouble in Paris.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry it took a while I had some work to catch up on! Hope you enjoyed I took some advice from the comments. Thanks for the feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first time writing something like this. So yes I know it's pretty shitty. If u want to know more plz let me know


End file.
